With rapid advance of technology, most of the common household appliances are equipped with automation and intelligent control abilities. Among all those intelligent automated household appliances, an intelligent robot vacuum cleaner may be one of the household appliances most treasured by modern people, since it can clean one's home by itself and thus free a person from miscellaneous and daily cleaning obligations.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a robotic vacuum cleaner disclosed in TW Pat. No. 1220383. The robotic vacuum cleaner 1 of FIG. 1 uses a linkage mechanism to detect and determine whether the robotic vacuum cleaner 1 is coming into contact with an obstacle. However, as the structure of the linkage mechanism is very complicated, the process for manufacturing the robotic vacuum cleaner 1 can be minute and complicated.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram showing an autonomous cleaning robot, disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 20050251292. The an autonomous cleaning robot 2 of FIG. 2 utilizes a synchronous detection scheme realized by a plurality of infrared sensors 21 for preventing the cleaning robot 2 from being blocked by furniture or falling off a stair. However, as the amounts of infrared reflected by obstacles made of different materials are different, a huge database must be built to assist a logistic control program so as to ensure the cleaning robot to have a low-cost, accurate detection ability.
Therefore, it is in need of an obstacle detection device for autonomous mobile system that can overcome the aforesaid shortcomings.